


A Charitable Venture

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Charity Event, F/M, Pete's World, Vignette, based on the pic of Billie Piper baking at Cake House for Shop Small Saturday, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose, in her position as Vitex Heiress, does some holiday baking for underprivileged kids.





	A Charitable Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 19 - holiday baking)

Jackie gave her daughter a hug and kiss, but when she pulled back from the greeting her eyes widened in surprise. “Rose! What did you do to your hair?”

Rose took her jacket off and hung it in the coat closet at her mum’s house.

“What do you mean?” Rose turned to look at herself in the hallway mirror. 

“Your hair. Is it...pink?”

“Oh, the Doctor an’ me got hit with some sort of alien goo on our last Torchwood mission. I tried to get it all out, but it stained it a bit. Kinda like it though.”

“I swear...the two of you. Can’t stay outta trouble for more than a minute.”

“Mum, it’s fine. Though you should see the Doctor.” Rose’s eyes danced with amusement.

“What’s himself done now?”

“Well, the goo and the Time Lord hair...let’s just say he’s always wanted to be ginger.”

“No!” 

“Bright orange, it is.”

Jackie cackled. “Thank God we did the Christmas photos last week.”

The doorbell rang, and Jackie turned to answer it. “That’ll be the reporter and photographer. Rose, sweetheart, why don’t you get started in the kitchen?”

“‘K, Mum.”

\--

Seven hours later the Doctor snuck through the door into the kitchen. He was about to grab hold of a fairy cake complete with edible ball bearings when Rose smacked his hands away. “Oi!”

“Those are for the kids and their families.”

“All of it? There’s a ton of baking, they won’t miss one little-.”

“I made a cake especially for you.”

“You did?” The Doctor perked up at that.

Rose bit her lip and pulled a pink and yellow cake from under the counter.

“It’s a rose cake!”

“A rose cake for Rose’s Doctor.”

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her. Neither was aware of it, but the photographer snapped a pic that would appear in the next day’s paper. _Vitex Heiress shares rose cake with her very own ginger man. The two were seen canoodling at a charity bake for underprivileged kids._


End file.
